


something to remember

by mochaDOT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, hi the cookies are gay, it's ok to talk about your feelings, they are both complete messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaDOT/pseuds/mochaDOT
Summary: Now they are suddenly swaying under the moonlight, deep into the woods with the gentle glow of the nearby river-- hidden away from the kingdom.And Espresso Cookie asks himself how in the world did he end up here in the arms of the man he apparently despised.
Relationships: Madeleine Cookie/Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	something to remember

“You are unbelievable.”

“Well, of course! You are enjoying this at least a little bit, are you not, Espresso Cookie?”

The mage simply glared at him in response. Never would he admit and feed into the pompous cookie’s ego any much more further than whatever… this is.

_“Let us go for a stroll!” Madeleine Cookie exclaimed about half an hour ago. “We both need to unwind, get some fresh air. It is much better during the nighttime after all!”_

Now they are suddenly swaying under the moonlight, deep into the woods with the gentle glow of the nearby river-- hidden away from the kingdom.

And Espresso Cookie asks himself how in the world did he end up here in the arms of the man he apparently despised.

 _I cannot believe I agreed to this._ He thought to himself. How foolish of him to have fallen for such a trap! He was far better than this.

His thoughts were muddled with frustration, he didn’t even realize he had stumbled over his feet and was pulled closer into Madeleine’s chest.

“Easy now,” he chuckled. “Thankfully, your knight is here to keep you steady.”

“Oh, _please,_ ” Espresso grimaced. “I would have handled myself just fine.”

He floated a few inches away to prove a point. Madeleine rolled his eyes. Though, his gaze returned and remained fixated onto Espresso, something so tender within those aqua-colored eyes. They were indeed mesmerizing under the moonlight. His figure illuminated with both dark and light, a perfect combination to emphasize his features. It was no wonder he was so full of himself.

Espresso couldn’t help but feel his cheeks flush. How bothersome. The silence between the two only added onto the already tense atmosphere.

Nonetheless, their dance resumed. Two steps forward, two steps back. A simple sort of rhythmic ballroom waltz that Madeleine had long mastered due to his status, and he was here to share it with Espresso.

The knight began to hum a tune, with no plans of leaving Espresso from his sight. Madeleine swayed his partner around and held him tightly from the waist, which only earned a small gasp in return. He smiled.

He instructed Espresso to follow his movements, it took a moment but he grudgingly accepted. Madeleine internally thanked the Divine that he got this far.

“That’s it, now stay close to me.”

“I am well sure that I know what I am doing by this point.”

Madeleine twirled him in place, “I would not want you to trip over yourself again, is all.”

Espresso scoffed, though he did not retaliate. 

Minutes filled with small discussions and bickering had finally long passed, time flew by before Espresso became aware of it. It was starting to get late after all, and he could feel the dance coming to an end. Although a bit disappointed by that fact, he hoped it wouldn’t show on his face. He couldn’t bear to be teased about it!

His thoughts cut short when Madeleine dipped him to close off their dance, slow and gentle.

He blinked once, then twice. A breath taken away. Espresso’s eyes widened and he felt his entire being locked into Madeleine’s own soul. It was for a moment, but nothing else mattered between the two. For once, something felt mutual and pure, and Espresso could not pinpoint what it was.

A feeling unknown. This touch— unknown. Everything stilled. He could even hear Madeleine’s heartbeat, and he wondered if he could hear his too.

“Madeleine—“

“Please, can I please kiss you?” His lip trembled. “If you would allow it. Just for a moment.”

Without a beat or a second thought, he replied with a “ _Yes,_ ”

And that was that. 

Madeleine did not hesitate to close the distance, feverishly pressing his lips onto Espresso’s. _Oh, thank the Divine’s grace! Finally!_ He had thought. It was warm, careful, and sweet… far too sweet for the bitter mage’s liking. But he shall let it pass for now, he would complain about it much later.

With a hum, Espresso fluttered his eyes shut and pressed into Madeleine. He held his face with shaken hands, and oh, he could feel the knight smiling into him. 

They parted for a quick breath, only for Espresso to pull him back in. A strangled noise escaped Madeleine, but he instantly melted into their kiss. Incoherent mumbles exchanged between the two, small tender whispers, and Espresso didn’t realize how much he wanted this.

Light and dark. Something so mysterious and divine. It was theirs to share. Theirs to complete.

Neither knew how long had passed, but the two parted and gasped for air. They panted quietly. Espresso’s glasses were definitely out of place and Madeleine’s silky hair was all but ruffled and a mess.

They looked at themselves and at each other in silence, both red in the face. 

It wasn’t long before Espresso broke the quiet (and their staring game) with a clear of the throat, squirming out of Madeleine’s fine grasp.

“I… I must retreat to my quarters,” he muttered.

Madeleine, still dumbfounded, pulled himself together. “Oh, of course,” he offered a hand. “Can I at least escort you home?”

Espresso merely huffed in response, though did not hesitate into taking the other’s hand.

“I shall take that as a yes! Not a task too big for a knight such as myself!” 

He laughed that hearty, _stupid_ laugh that annoyed Espresso to no end. 

Espresso sighed, but no matter. He only hoped Madeleine didn’t notice the small smile that crept up his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> espresso cookie be like: is gay and in denial.


End file.
